oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Toyomike H. Suiko
| occupation = | relatives = | height = 5'5 | weight = 126 lbs | birth = | status = Alive | alias = | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | bounty = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Toyomike D. Suiko (トイオミーク・D・スイコ, Toiomīku Dī Suiko) is a resident of . Appearance Personality History Abilities Rokushiki Soru Known as Shukuchi (縮地, Reduced Earth) in Wano, it was first introduced to Suiko at the tender age of 5. Unknowingly to the populace, the fundamental principles of Shukuchi are identical to Soru. Thus, it is hypothesized that Soru may be the forerunner of Shukuchi through cultural transfer. Of the two techniques that she has mastered, Suiko considers this to be her more prolific style. With it she is capable of moving at incredible speeds, easily outstripping opponents in combat to great offensive and defensive measure. Despite the notable pace, her vision retains the same accuracy as if she were standing still, allowing for fluid attack patterns that retain their lethality. By mimicking the initial startup at a ratio even faster than a blink of eye, she is shown to increase her movements to an even higher pace. Though she also notes this is more easily accomplished by fitting a greater number steps in the same "blink of an eye" window; an example being moving from 10 to 20 steps as a startup. By utilizing this mechanism, she is can temporary afterimages that can either serve as a distraction or follow her attack patterns, allowing for greater effectiveness in her offensives. *'Sugitakoto' (過ぎた事, Past Event): Geppo Known as Chōzenchi (超然地, Detached Earth) in Wano, it is thought to be a derived style of Geppo. By utilizing core principles similar to Soru, Suiko is able to walk and run over surfaces that are not the earth, namely air. She accomplishes this by pushing off the air with an explosive kick. She is skilled enough to utilize this with one or both legs, allowing her to essentially "walk" or "hop" across airspace with ease. Her application allows her to maintain this long enough to cross lakes and small seas without resting, or needing to land. Additionally, she's accomplished a variant of this for the purposes of walking across water, using properties similar to that of an "equal and opposite" reaction. Essentially, she generates enough force to counter what would be created by her plunging through the surface of the water. Unlike the airwalk, this seems to take a bit more effort, because of the precarious balance that must be struck when dealing with a constantly changing surface. As a result, she is not able to utilize this for as long of a period as the initial parent application. *'Fuchin' (浮沈, Ebb and Flow): Kami-e Known as Kōunryūsui (行雲流水, Floating with the Tide) in Wano... Fighting Style Trivia *Her name is derived from the 33rd monarch and first of eight regnants . Suiko's surname is derived from the regent's likely posthumous alias Toyomike Kashikiya.